This invention relates in general to mortise locks and deals more particularly with an improved mortise lock having an entrance or apartment function.
A mortise lock of the aforedescribed type generally includes a latch bolt which may be operated by a knob from either side of a door, a stopworks for locking the outside knob, and a dead bolt operated by a key from the outside and which may be arranged for operation by either a turnpiece or a key from the inside. In conformance with certain building specifications and codes the dead bolt must have a one inch throw. Mechanism may also be included for deadlocking the latch bolt in projected position when the outer knob is locked by the stopworks and for locking the outer knob and deadlocking the latch bolt whenever the deadbolt is projected. Mechanism for enabling the aforedescribed general functions must be compact, durable, and highly reliable to attain the degree of security required. Further, such mechanism must be versatile to enable variation of function by the addition, elimination, or interchange of parts so that the basic mortise lock structure may be readily converted from one function to another. The general aim of the present invention is to provide an improved mortise lock of the aforedescribed general type which satisfies the requirements hereinbefore set forth.